Generally, a bag provides a space for storing personal effects of a user. Also, the bag provides mobility for moving the stored personal effects to a destination. Meanwhile, women who are going out store various personal effects such as simple basic cosmetic products, tissue paper, a wallet, and the like in a bag.
So far, when women want to change bags for going out, there is a problem of moving personal effects stored in an existing bag into a new bag one by one. Accordingly, it is necessary to fix the problem.